The subject matter of the invention relates to a line guiding arrangement for running at least one energy line.
Lines that lead from a stationary terminal to a movable consumer are laid in line guiding arrangements. The line guiding arrangement connects with its one end to a fixed point and with its other end to the movable consumer. Known are line guiding arrangements that are constructed from flexibly interconnected chain links, which define a receiving chamber. The receiving chambers of individual chain links form a channel, in which the lines are laid. Two opposite, spaced-apart chain sidebars as well as an upper and a lower crossbar define the receiving chamber. The crossbars are connected to the chain sidebars.
To run lines, DD 265 449 B5 discloses a line guiding arrangement that comprises a line receiving channel, which is defined by a support wall portion, a cover portion, and side wall portions. The line receiving channel is subdivided by transverse separations into a plurality of segments that are tiltable relative to one another. The transverse separations extend through the cover portion and continue in the side wall portions to at least the vicinity of the support wall portion.
EP 0 544 027 B1 discloses a further embodiment of a line guiding arrangement of the described type. Likewise, the line guiding arrangement proposed in EP 0 544 027 B1 serves to guide at least one line that runs in the line receiving channel. The line receiving channel comprises a support wall portion, a cover portion, and side wall portions. Transverse separations subdivide the line receiving channel into a plurality of segments that are tiltable relative to one another, so that the line guiding arrangement is bendable while forming a first half and a second half extending parallel thereto, as well as a looplike transition between the two halves. The transverse separations extend through the cover portion and continue in the side wall portions to at least the vicinity of the support wall portion. In the configuration of the line guiding arrangement according to EP 0 544 027 B1, of the cover portion and the side wall portions of the or each line receiving channel, at least one of these portions is shaped to project and made flexibly resilient relative to a channel wall portion that supports it toward the interior of the channel. The transverse separations extend substantially perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the line guiding arrangement.
Utility Model G 90 16 870.4 discloses a further configuration of a line guiding arrangement. The line guiding arrangement as disclosed in this document comprises a line guiding channel and an arrangement of several lines extending therein. The line guiding arrangement comprises a lower half and an upper half extending thereabove, which merge into each other in the form of a loop at one end of the guiding arrangement. A free end of the lower half connects to a stationary device, and a free end of the upper half to a device moving back and forth in the longitudinal direction of the line guiding arrangement. The lines are held together by a common bundling device, the outside of which mounts a sliding device with a good sliding ability that is effective in the longitudinal direction of the line. The sliding device prevents friction between the line arrangement portions of the upper half and the lower half even at a great line length.
Line guiding arrangements, as disclosed in DD 265 449 B5, EP 0 544 027 B1, or EP 0 490 022 A2, are made by extruding a profile of a plastic, and subsequently cutting same by means of a suitable tool, so that the channel is subdivided into individual segments.
Line guiding arrangements, as disclosed, for example, in EP 0 544 207 B1, are problematic in that the line guiding arrangement exhibits relatively little flexural and torsional stiffness, so that the practical usability of the line guiding arrangement is relatively limited. A further problem with the known line guiding arrangements is that they require additional elements, so-called radius clips, for forming a defined radius of curvature in the loop region. When these elements are connected to the line guiding arrangement, the upper half thereof will no longer be able to slide along the lower half of the line guiding arrangement. This also limits the uses of the line guiding arrangement, since it is not usable for longer distances.
Based on the foregoing, it is the object of the present invention to improve the known line guiding arrangement so as to increase the usability of the line guiding arrangement. In particular, the line guiding arrangement is to exhibit a greater flexural and torsional stiffness.
A further object of the invention is to provide a line guiding arrangement that facilitates forming a defined radius of curvature even without additional elements.
The above and other objects and advantages of the invention are achieved by the provision of a line guiding arrangement which comprises a line receiving channel of generally rectangular outline and which has a base wall portion, a cover portion, and opposite side wall portions. The line receiving channel is subdivided by transverse separations into a plurality of segments that are tiltable relative to one another. The transverse separations extend through the cover portion, and they continue into the side wall portions to at least the vicinity of the base wall portion. At least one transverse separation of two adjacent segments is designed and constructed such that the one segment comprises at least one recess and the other segment a projection which engages within the recess.
A further aspect of the invention relates to a line guiding arrangement which comprises two substantially parallel channels, which are interconnected by cross members. Each channel comprises a base wall portion, a cover portion, and at least one side wall portion. Each channel is subdivided by transverse separations into a plurality of segments that are tiltable relative to one another. The transverse separations extend through the cover portion, and they continue to at least the vicinity of the base wall portion. At least one transverse separation of two adjacent segments is designed such that the one segment comprises at least one recess and the other segment a projection engaging in the recess.
The line guiding arrangements designed and constructed in accordance with the invention are based on the concept that adjacent segments support each other in the longitudinal and/or transverse directions by-a suitable configuration of the transverse separations, thereby realizing a higher flexural and torsional strength or transverse stiffness of the line guiding arrangements. If the projection of the one segment extends into the recess of the adjacent segment, a connection between the adjacent segments will be realized, which prevents the adjacent segments from displacing relative to each other. Preferably, the recess and the projection are formed such that adjacent segments remain engaged, even when they are tilted relative to each other in the loop region of the line guiding arrangement. This has the advantage that an increased flexural and torsional strength is realized even in the loop region of the line guiding arrangement.
The transverse separations may be formed by correspondingly guiding a cutting tool. It is also possible to cut transverse separations into the line guiding arrangement by means of a water jet cutting tool. It is further possible to cut transverse separations into the line guiding arrangement by means of appropriately shaped punch knives.
Preferably, the transverse separations have at least one section that intersects the longitudinal axis of the line guiding arrangement at an angle that is not a right angle. For example, the transverse separations may be arcuate, so as to describe the arc of a pitch circle. The arcuate transverse separations form in the one segment a recess, which has a curved front surface. The other segment includes a projection that has a correspondingly curved front surface. The transverse separations may also be zigzagged or meander-shaped.
According to an advantageous further development of the line guiding arrangements of the present invention, it is proposed to form the recess and the projection in the side wall portions. In particular, it is proposed to provide the recess and the projection with at least one arcuate section that extends in the longitudinal direction of the line guiding arrangement. This configuration of the recess and the projection provides in addition a guidance of adjacent segments during a tilting operation. Such a tilting operation occurs during the movement of the line guiding arrangement, when a line section merges into the loop-shaped region of the line guiding arrangement.
According to a further, advantageous configuration of the line guiding arrangement in accordance with the invention, it is proposed to form the recess and projection in cover wall portions. The formation of projections and recesses in the cover wall portions entail an increased flexural and torsional strength of the line guiding arrangement.
According to a still further, advantageous configuration of the line guiding arrangement, it is proposed to form the base wall portion between the cover portion and a bottom portion. Additional transverse separations are provided, which extend through the bottom portion and continue in at least one side wall portion to at least the vicinity of the base wall portion. The additional transverse separation of two adjacent segments is formed such that the one segment includes at least one recess and the other segment at least one projection engaging the recess. The recess resulting from this additional measure that is taken in a line guiding arrangement, permits a still higher flexural and torsional stiffness of the line guiding arrangement to be achieved. A further advantage of the configuration is provided in the case of transverse separations in the side wall portions below the base wall portion of inverted V-shaped configuration, by which limiters of the arc of curvature are formed, so that additional elements can be omitted. Since the limiters of the arc of curvature form an integral part of the line guiding channel or of each channel, it is possible to run an upper half of the line guiding arrangement on a lower half thereof. Therefore, the line guiding arrangement is also able to overcome greater displacements.
According to a still further, advantageous configuration, it is proposed to make the recess and projection such that they complement each other. This simplifies production of the line guiding arrangement.
The limitation of the angle of tilt and thus likewise of the arc of curvature of the line guiding arrangement in the region of the loop formation may also occur in that the recess and the projection have each at least one stop surface that limits an angle of arc of adjacent segments.
According to a still further, advantageous embodiment of the line guiding arrangement, it is proposed to form the projection so that it is composed of a tab having a head that laterally extends beyond the tab cross section. The recess comprises a section, in which the tab is movable and a receptacle for the head, in which the head is movable. The longitudinal extent of the head receptacle is greater than the longitudinal extent of the head. This can be realized by corresponding punchings or cutouts. This configuration of the line guiding arrangement accomplishes with simple means a limitation of the angle of tilt of adjacent segments. In particular, the longitudinal extent of the recess is greater than the longitudinal extent of the projection. Preferably, the recess and the projection are made substantially T-shaped.